emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8418 (14th March 2019)
Plot Graham suggests he and Megan talk somewhere else but Megan doesn't believe there's anything to say. She tells Graham and Kim that scum like them deserve each other then storms out. Unable to handle Maya's declaration, Jacob walks away. Maya desperately tries to stop Jacob but her demeanour quickly changes when Liv appears at Farrers Barn. Cain lets himself into Dale Head and demands Kerry tells him where Amy and Kyle are. At the same time, Debbie is surprised to see Amy at the park with Kyle and questions if Cain knows about this. Amy admits she really missed Kyle and spending time with him has made her realise she wants him more. Graham calls by Tenant House and tells a tearful Megan that she deserves better than this. Megan feels like she's been used as a stop gap until Kim was released and refuses to give Graham a second chance. Amy asks Debbie if she's still thinks Kyle isn't safe. Debbie states Cain would never hurt his own. When Cain and Kerry appear at the park, Debbie distracts Kyle whilst they talk. Cain understands Amy saw an opportunity to spend time with Kyle and took it but informs her that he won't allow her access now. Kim makes it clear to Graham that she was only after him for sex. In the pub, Priya gossips about Graham and Kim. Kim is also the topic of conversation between Eric, Nicola and Faith although they all go quiet when Kim walks in. Maya sits down beside Liv in the café and thanks her for looking out for Jacob. She tells Liv that she'll always have Jacob's back as his happiness matters most. Charity orders Kim out of the pub but Kim refuses to leave so Charity charges her £10 per glass of wine. Jacob realises Maya has spoken to Liv. Kim offers Nicola her old job back. A delighted Nicola accepts although Bernice wonders why Kim is acting nice after Nicola attempted to rob her blind. When Jacob returns to Farrers Barn, Maya explains she hates seeing him so angry and mixed up which is made worse by knowing she caused it. Maya has managed to convince Jacob that she's only with David so they can be together and again tells the teenager she loves him. Jacob admits he loves her too and the pair kiss. Kim watches on as Vanessa approaches Moira and informs her that Rhona doesn't want to sue the farm. Moira is relieved although Cain warns Moira they're still not in the clear. Later, Kim hands Cain money for fixing the car but Cain refuses it. Nicola advises Kim to steer clear of Cain as the police are after him for Joe's murder. Kim believes Graham has pulled a masterstroke by pinning Joe's death on Cain although Graham reveals Cain actually did kill Joe and he got rid of the body. Graham assures Kim that they can trust Cain but it's far too messy for Kim's liking. She wants Cain silencing. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Tenant House - Living room and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes